


going past the limit

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [24]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Naughty sexytimes, Rule 63, fem!nwalin, nwalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Dwalin goes down on Nori, Nori eagerly return the favour.





	

Nori groans. She’s had to close her eyes, for the sight is too much, even the noises feel like too much. Too much on top of what Dwalin is doing to her. Dwalin’s mouth on her is making Nori’s whole body shiver and shudder. If Dwalin was not holding onto her thighs, Nori feels like she might shudder out of bed altogether. Her legs are spread open for Dwalin and her clever, wicked mouth. 

 

Dwalin coaxes Nori’s climax out of her, makes her pleasure catch in her throat, her moan barely a whisper, as Dwalin licks at her pebble, already over-sensitized. And keeps licking, sending little shocks of pleasure that’s almost pain through Nori.

 

Finally, Nori catches her breath, gets her voice back. ‘Too much…’ Her hand is stretching down to fend Dwalin off. She’s so sensitive there. Too sensitive. But it feels so good at the same time. Yet she knows her limits. If she goes over them, she will not be of any use come tomorrow.

 

She wonders whenever she came so sensible as to know her limits and think beyond her pleasure in Dwalin’s arms. Yet it’s a fleeting though, as there is little room for sensible thoughts in her sex-hazed mind.

 

Dwalin licks at her gem one last time, sending a shudder through Nori as her sex throbs. Nori knows she could go for more, ask for more, go past her limits. She really could. But she also wants Dwalin’s mouth on her mouth, kissing her there.

 

And Dwalin does, without Nori even needing to ask. Her body is big, covering Nori, fingers in her hair. Nori feels safe, covered by her, shielded by her. 

 

‘Want something to…’ Nori gasps as their lips part, Dwalin tugging at her lower lip between her teeth, garbling some of Nori’s words. Nori is aching and wet and too sensitive, buzzing in the glorious afterglow of her orgasms, basking in Dwalin’s care of her. She wants... Nori swallows, Dwalin is grasping one of her nipples between two fingers and it isn’t fair. But she gets her words out. ‘Want something to thrust against?’

 

Dwalin kisses at Nori’s throat, her own thigh sliding against Nori where she’s wet and aching. Nori cries out, overstimulated. She could rub herself against that thigh, she could, could give herself over to the sweet mix of pain and pleasure but… 

 

‘Won’t you kiss me?’ Dwalin asks.

 

Nori’s answer is to tumble her onto her back, settle to press kisses across Dwalin’s chest, her breasts. ‘Here?’ she asks, unrepentantly teasing, hands roaming. 

 

Dwalin gasps and moves under her as Nori bites down on a nipple. ‘Lower.’

 

Nori slides down, lethargic and boneless, her legs are putty, yet determination drives her. She presses kisses onto Dwalin’s belly, just above the dark thatch of hair between her legs, which are moist with her arousal. Spread in invitation. ‘Here?’

 

‘Lower…’ Dwalin spreads her legs wider and Nori settles between them, teasing over. She tastes Dwalin, licks at her hardened gem, making her moan her name. Nori lets Dwalin’s thighs quiver as much as they will, burying her face against Dwalin’s moist folds and grasping at the love-handles on her hips, her grip holding her in place, pinning her to the bed as she sets to coaxing Dwalin’s orgasms from her. Not that it’ll take much.  

 

‘Nori…’ Dwalins gaps. Pleads. Begs.

 

Nori gives her what she wants and needs, and she doesn’t stop until Dwalin asks her to.

  
  



End file.
